Legion Percepts
Legion Percepts is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place inside the Fortress prison. Story The party finally meets the Queen. As soon as Moira introduces June as the Dynasty princess, Iolanda invites her and June into the castle, while the rest will be taken to guest rooms. Itu gets shocked to know that it is the prison which she calls guest rooms. Marcus requests Iolanda to inform one of the Elders about his presence. However, all of them had died, except for one person, who is currently imprisoned with them and too old to be sane. Marcus can tell him in person, as the last Elder seems to dislike Marcus and ready to fight as well. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Elder before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. No one could uses shadow abilities in this fight. The players fight as Marcus, with a predetermined equipment. The difficulty for this fight is rated "Normal". Player Info *Name: Marcus *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Old-Timer (Giant Sword) *Armor: Valor's Might *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Chained Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Note: If the player owns Old-Timer and/or Valor's Might, they can customize it with special moves and perks according to their preference, to allow Marcus to utilize more perks, therefore giving them more advantages. Enemy Info *Name: Elder *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Solid Hatchets (Axes) *Armor: Elder's Robe *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Black Maw (Traps) *Rule: Smart Choice: Marcus (Fight as Marcus. Equipment power takes no effect on the fight difficulty). Move and Perks *'Razor Squall ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Axes. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause Marcus to lose health equal to a portion of Elder's attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through Marcus' block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of Elder's attack damage as health. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from Elder's health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause Marcus to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of Elder's attack damage. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Legion Percepts (1).jpg Legion Percepts (2).jpg Legion Percepts (3).jpg Legion Percepts (4).jpg Legion Percepts (5).jpg Legion Percepts (6).jpg Legion Percepts (7).jpg Legion Percepts (8).jpg Legion Percepts (9).jpg Legion Percepts (10).jpg Legion Percepts (11).jpg Legion Percepts (12).jpg Legion Percepts (13).jpg|If player loses Legion Percepts (14).jpg Legion Percepts (15).jpg Legion Percepts (16).jpg Legion Percepts (17).jpg Legion Percepts (18).jpg|If player wins Legion Percepts (19).jpg Legion Percepts (20).jpg Legion Percepts (21).jpg Trivia *Neither Marcus nor the Elder use shadow energy in this fight. This alludes to Sarge's words back before the player fought him in Chapter I, where the old way of Legion duels did not involve shadow energy. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)